


Hold on (12x23)

by SpnAndDestielAreLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Coda, French, Hold on by Chord Overstreet, M/M, Sad Dean, Season Finale, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnAndDestielAreLife/pseuds/SpnAndDestielAreLife
Summary: SPOILERS 12x23 Song fic "Hold on" de Chord Overstreet. L'épisode finale de la saison 12, les événements qui ont detruits une partie d'entre nous et surtout la réaction, le ressenti de Dean après ce qui est arrivé à Cas.





	Hold on (12x23)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hold on (12x23)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932697) by [SpnAndDestielAreLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnAndDestielAreLife/pseuds/SpnAndDestielAreLife)



> Hey !
> 
> C'est actuellement ma première "fiction" que j'ai tourné en songfic de la chanson de Chord Overstreet "Hold on".
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi si vous voulez vous faire du mal regarder les vidéo/édits Destiel du même titre avec la même chanson, c'est wow !
> 
> Si il y a n'importe quel problème ou si simplement vous avez aimé vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours cool ;)
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient ni la chanson, ni les persos, rien à part ce que j'ai créé ici.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un par un.

Un genou après l'autre, il voulait… Dean voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi.

Après toutes ces années, c'était fini, il l'avait perdu.

Ils ont traversé tellement. Il voulait crier, pleurer, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

« Cas.. »

HOLD ON I STILL WANT YOU

Dean regrettait, il regrettait tellement de ne lui avoir rien dit. Après tout ce temps, même après ce jour, cet autre jour où il a cru que c'était la fin. Allongé dans cette grange. Il lui avait pourtant dit. Ce je t'aime en détournant les yeux.

Il avait eu du mal à y croire sur le coup. Dean ne pouvait pas y croire donc il a décidé de continuer son jeu préféré, le déni… Ça marche mieux que ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'est facile pour Dean, chaque jour il remet ce masque, ce masque d'indifférence. Et puis malgré le choc, Cas c'était relevé. C'était encore plus facile après.

Mais non pas maintenant, cette fois c'était réel. Il ne reviendrait plus.

COME BACK, I STILL NEED YOU

Il a besoin de lui. Dean a besoin de Cas. C'est la seul chose qu'il a déjà réussi à lui dire.

« J'ai besoin de toi Cas, reviens… »

Les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas en être certain, mais il fallait.

LET ME TAKE YOUR HAND, I'LL MAKE IT RIGHT

Il était si proche de lui et en même temps si loin. Il encercla de ses deux mains, celle froide et inerte de Castiel. Cette fois il ne se retint pas. Les larmes tombèrent sans son accord. Sa vision était trouble, mais c'est là aussi qu'il les vit. Les cendres, l'empreinte de ses ailes autour de lui. Ça faisait mal, extrêmement mal.

I SWEAR TO LOVE YOU ALL MY LIFE

« Cas, je t'en supplie, je peux pas, je peux pas sans toi.. », étouffant un sanglot.

« J'ai besoin de toi Cas, REVIENS ! CAS ! », l'écho de son cri retenti dans l'espace vide autour de lui.

Il n'entendait plus rien, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était son visage tout près. Sam était parti juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

« Cas, écoute moi, s'il te plait écoute moi… Je t'aime Cas ! J'ai besoin que tu m'entendes, s'il te plait Cas…

Je t'aime… »

HOLD ON, I STILL NEED YOU

Cas fini par se retrouver dans les bras de Dean qui continuait de pleurer. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'image qu'il rendait. Rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment-là. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas fini, que les problèmes continueraient de s'accumuler. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant.

I DON'T WANNA LET GO

Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas.

I KNOW I'M NOT THAT STRONG

Il ne l'a probablement jamais été. 

« Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois comme ça, mais je peux plus c'est trop… »

I JUST WANNA HEAR YOU

SAYING BABY, LET'S GO HOME

« Cas »

LET'S GO HOME

« Reviens moi… »

YEAH, I JUST WANNA TAKE YOU HOME

Une dernière once de force lui fit relever la tête. Il le devait, juste une dernière fois, parce que sans lui ça ne servirait à rien. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le néant devant lui. Une dernière prière.

HOLD ON, I STILL WANT YOU

Il fera tout, tout pour qu'il revienne.

COME BACK, I STILL NEED YOU

Tout.


End file.
